First Love
by Natsumi127
Summary: Memendam perasaan bukan merupakan hal yang mudah dilakukan. Apalagi jika kau menyukainya sejak lama. Seperti itulah hal yang dialami oleh Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang bersekolah di KHS. Dia sudah menyukai temannya sejak berumur 7 tahun. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Dapatkah dia mengungkapkan perasaanya pada pemuda sedingin es bernama Uchiha Sa
1. Prolog

Konbawa miina-san!

Hari ini Hime bawa FF baru, tapi masih prolog. Hahaha,,, Hime gak jelas. Bukannya ngelanjutin FF yang belum selesai, malah nambah FF baru. Sebenarnya Hime masih iseng, kalau Hime dapat ide, pasti Hime lanjutin. Yoshhh,,,,, SELAMAT MEMBACA

A NARUTO FanFiction

_**First Love**_

By

Natsumi Yoshie aka Usagi no Hime

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Memendam perasaan bukan merupakan hal yang mudah dilakukan. Apalagi jika kau menyukainya sejak lama. Seperti itulah hal yang dialami oleh Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang bersekolah di KHS. Dia sudah menyukai temannya sejak berumur 7 tahun. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Dapatkah dia mengungkapkan perasaanya pada pemuda sedingin es bernama Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : T+ (maybe menjurus M)

Genre : School life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Pairing : SasuNaru

WARNING : BL(Yaoi), Typo(s), Summary gak sesuai, Bahasa tidak mudah dimengerti, Tidak sesuai EYD, Pasaran, Bikin mual dan muntah, other mistakes

Don't like Don't read, Don't be a silent reader! Don't Flame! Saran sangat dibutuhkan

HAPPY READING MIINA-SAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

PROLOG

Memendam perasaan bukan merupakan hal yang mudah dilakukan. Apalagi jika kau menyukainya sejak lama. Seperti itulah hal yang dialami oleh Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang bersekolah di KHS. Dia sudah menyukai teman masa kecilnya sejak berumur 7 tahun. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Entah apa alasannya, hanya dia dan Tuhanlah yang tahu *plakkk gaje abaikan.

Hanya para sahabatnya lah yang mampu mendukung dan menghiburnya disaat patah hati karena melihat pemuda yang disukainya dekat dengan wanita lain. Sebelumnya, mari kita membahas para Sahabat pemuda itu. Mereka adalah :

Inuzuka Kiba ; pemuda pecinta anjing ini adalah sahabat dekat naruto sejak kecil. Pemuda ini memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya. Wajahnya juga sangat manis, tapi sayang dia termasuk pmuda yang galak.

Sabaku no Gaara ; pemuda yang memiliki tato 'Ai' di keningnya juga merupakan sahabat dekat Naruto. Tapi sayang diantara mereka semua, dialah yang paling pendiam. Selain itu, dia juga bersikap dingin kepada semua orang kecuali sahabatnya. Pemuda ini juga memiliki wajah yang kadang terlihat tampan dan kadang terlihat manis.

Sedangkan pemuda yang kita bicarakan ini bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pemuda bermata Shapphire Blue, rambut pirang, kulit tan eksotis, dan wajah yang masih dilengkapi dengan 3 garis yang menyerupai kumis rubah dipipinya. Pemuda berklan Uzumaki-Namikaze ini sangat ramah kepada setiap orang. Dia juga termasuk pemuda yang ceria dan pantang menyerah.

Tapi sayang, dia harus memakai kacamata karena hobinya. Hobinya bukan hobi membaca buku sejarah atau semacamnya. Hobi yang dimaksud adalah membaca komik. Naruto bukan termasuk pemuda yang jenius, karena IQ-nya yang rendah. Dia juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan fashion yang membuatnya dianggap seorang nerd oleh semua temannya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang disukai oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda yang memiliki klan Uchiha ini sangat tampan, kaya, cerdas, serta memiliki mata onyx yang mampu membuat siapapun seolah tersedot ke dalamnya. Dia juga memiliki kulit putih pucat dan memiliki bentuk tubuh yang bagus.

Namun sayang, dia sangat dingin dan tidak suka bersosialisasi. Dia juga memiliki sifat yang kejam. Setiap pria atau wanita yang menyatakan cinta padanya, dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk mempermalukannya. Namun, ada beberapa orang yang benar-benar bisa dekat dengannya. Mereka adalah :

Shikamaru Nara ; seorang pemuda bermata kuaci dan berambut nanas. Memiliki IQ diatas 200 namun kerjaannya bermalas-malasan, dan sangat suka tidur. Wajahnya cukup tampan, namun sama seperti Sasuke, dia juga orang yang dingin dan termasuk kalangan keluarga berada. Sangat suka mengucapkan kata _mendokusai_.

Hyugaa Neji ; pemuda berklan Hyugaa ini tidak kalah dinginnya dengan pemuda Nara itu. Pemuda bermata batu bulan itu juga jenius, hanya berada sedikit dibawah Shikamaru. Dia memiliki rambut coklat panjang yang selalu diikatnya.

Bagaimana Naruto dapat mengungkapkan cintanya pada Sasuke? Sementara Sasuke selalu mempermalukan setiap orang yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dapatkah para sahabatnya membantunya untuk menungkapkan cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda sedingin es itu?


	2. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna,,,

Hime bawa lanjutan FF First Love nih. Oh ya, Hime mau minta maaf karena Hime salah nulis rating. Hime soalnya gak pandai buat FF yang ratingnya T+. FF Hime yang satu lagi juga salah rating. Harusnya ratingnya T bukan T+. Tapi mungkin nanti ratingnya bakal beubah sesuai dengan jalan cerita. Sekali lagi Hime minta maaf.

Oh ya,, Hime juga mau bilang makasih buat reader yang udah review. Arigatou minna! :D

Selain itu, Hime mau ngasih tahu kalau Hime bakalan vakum dulu selama kurang lebih 1 bulan dikarenakan urusan yang penting. Sekali lagi Hime minta maaf ne.

Kalau begitu, daripada banyak bacot, mendingan langsung baca FF Hime sebagai FF terakhir sebelum vakum. Selamat membaca...

A NARUTO FanFiction

_**First Love**_

By

Natsumi Yoshie aka Usagi no Hime

Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto

Summary :

Memendam perasaan bukan merupakan hal yang mudah dilakukan. Apalagi jika kau menyukainya sejak lama. Seperti itulah hal yang dialami oleh Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang bersekolah di KHS. Dia sudah menyukai temannya sejak berumur 7 tahun. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berani mengungkapkannya. Dapatkah dia mengungkapkan perasaanya pada pemuda sedingin es bernama Uchiha Sasuke

Rating : T

Genre : School life, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama

Pairing : SasuNaru

WARNING : BL(Yaoi), Typo(s), Summary gak sesuai, Bahasa tidak mudah dimengerti, Tidak sesuai EYD, Pasaran, Bikin mual dan muntah, other mistakes

Don't like Don't read, Don't be a silent reader! Don't Flame! Saran sangat dibutuhkan

HAPPY READING MIINA-SAN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**#AUTHOR POV**

Pagi hari yang cerah, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berjalan dengan lesu. Bahkan dia seperti terlihat sedang menyeret-nyeret kakinya. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat malas untuk pergi sekolah. Tunggu dulu! Sekolah?! Ya,, tentu saja. Liburan musim panas sudah berakhir, dan para siswa sudah siap untuk memulai pelajaran yang baru (kecuali Naruto tentunya). Oh ya, pemuda berambut pirang itu adalah Naruto. Lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto.

**#END Author POV**

**#NARUTO POV**

Yoshh,,, akhirnya liburan musim panas selesai juga. Huh,,, padahal aku masih ingin menikmati saat-saat bebas dari pelajaran dan tugas. Kenapa liburan musim panas selalu terasa cepat? Apa liburannya tidak bisa ditambah lagi. Sebagai persiapan menghadapi pelajaran misalnya(?).

"Yo, Naruto"

Merasa familiar dengan suara itu, segera saja kuhentikan langkahku dan mulai membalikkan badan. Benar saja, yang memanggilku tadi adalah salah satu sahabatku. Namanya Inuzuka Kiba.

"Ohayu Kiba" sapaku

"Huh, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" kesalnya

"Eh? Oh iya, hehehe gomen Kiba. Aku lupa" cengirku tanpa merasa bersalah

Kulihat Kiba yang menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Hm,,,," bingungku memulai pembicaraan

"Doushite?" tanyanya tiba-tiba

"Eh? Maksudmu?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepala

"Dasar kau ini. Kenapa kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat?" tanyanya

"Jangan malas Naruto" tegasnya

Aku hanya tersenyum yang bisa dibilang tersenyum yang dipaksakan. Dia memang sahabatku, dia bahkan tahu kalau hari ini aku sedang malas sekolah.

"Ini karena liburan musim panas yang terlalu singkat" kesalku cemberut

"Ha'i. Kau benar Naruto. Kenapa cepat sekali liburan musim panas selesai" ucapnya lemas

Dasar Kiba. Padahal dia sendiri yang menyuruhku agar jangan malas. Tapi sekarang?

"Bersemangatlah sedikit" ujar sebuah suara dibelakangku

**#END Naruto POV**

**#AUTHOR POV**

"Bersemangatlah sedikit" ujar sebuah suara dibelakang Naruto

Dengan segera, Naruto dan Kiba membalikkan badan mereka.

"Gaara?!" kaget kedua pemuda itu serentak

"Hn" jawab pemuda Sabaku itu

"Apa kau sendiri tidak merasa malas Gaara?" tanya Kiba

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat

"Huaa,,, aku jadi ingin bolos saja." Teriak Naruto

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Gaara

"Maksudmu?" bingung Naruto

"Bukannya harusnya kau senang karena bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha itu" jelas Gaara

"Ah iya! Kau benar Gaara" teriak Naruto

"Saat liburan aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia tidak pernah keluar rumah."kesal Naruto

"Tapi sekarang, aku bisa melihat Sasuke terus-menerus setiap hari" sambung pemuda itu girang

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cepat jalannya!" semangat Naruto sambil berlari

"Dasar bocah itu. Begitu mendengar kata 'Sasuke', dia langsung bersemangat seperti itu" kesal Kiba

"Bukannya itu bagus?" tanya Gaara

"Ya, kau benar" ujar pemuda bertato segitiga itu

"Gaara, apa tidak apa?" tanya pemuda itu ambigu

"Maksudmu?" bingung Gaara

"Sasuke. Apa tidak apa jika-"

"Hanya Naruto yang bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri" potong Gaara cepat

"Hm,, ya. Kita hanya bisa mendukungnya saja" ucap pemuda penyuka anjing itu akhirnya.

Dia mengalah, berdebat dengan pemuda sabaku tidak ada gunanya. Dia tahu kalau dia akan kalah jika disuruh berdebat dengan Gaara. Akhirnya, Gaara dan Kiba mulai mempercepat langkah mereka untuk menyusul Naruto yang sudah berada jauh di depan mereka

"Hei Naruto! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku lagi?!" teriak Kiba emosi

'Semoga kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu Naruto' batin Gaara

_**#At Class**_

"Ohayu miina" teriak Naruto

"Hey Naruto, kau tidak bosan berteriak terus" tanya Kiba setelah berhasil menyusul pemuda pirang itu.

Dan tak lama, Gaara mulai tampak berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menyembunyikan tangannya di dalam kantong celana.

"Hehehe,,, tentu saja tidak Kiba" jawab Naruto

Kiba hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat pemuda itu. Naruto, temannya itu sangat suka berteriak dan hobi memecahkan gendang telinga orang lain. Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap pemuda manis itu.

Semua siswa yang mendengar teriakan Naruto tampak tak peduli. Namun, ada beberapa siswa yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi sikapnya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya cemberut karena sapaannya tidak dibalas.

"Hey Naru, dia datang" bisik Kiba tepat di telinga Naruto.

Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya. Di depannya terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi, berambut raven. Naruto hampir menahan nafasnya melihat penampilan pemuda itu. Lihatlah, wajah datar miliknya yang terlihat tampan, badan yang berbentuk, kulitnya yang putih. Sungguh sangat sempurna makhluk dihadapannya ini.

Karena begitu mengagumi pemuda itu, Naruto tidak sadar kalau pemuda raven itu sudah berjalan melewatinya bersama kedua sahabatnya. Bahkan Kiba harus menepuk pundak Naruto agar pemuda itu sadar dari khayalannnya.

"Eh?! Kemana Sasuke tadi?" tanya Naruto (tepatnya berteriak)

"Ssst,, dia sudah duduk. Bukannya kau tidak ingin tahu kalau kau menyukainya?" bisik Kiba

Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya. Dan disana terlihat Sasuke sudah duduk di kursinya bersama kedua temannya.

"Hehehe,,, aku kelepasan." Cengir Naruto

"Sudahlah, ayo kita duduk sekarang." Ajak Gaara

"Ha-i" jawab Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga segera berjalan ke kursi masing-masing.

**#END Author POV**

(Baiklah sebelumnya, Hime akan memberitahu letak tempat duduk mereka. Sasuke duduk di barisan kanan paling belakang bersama Neji. Naruto duduk di barisan kanan kursi kedua *berbeda 1 barisan dengan Sasuke* bersama Kiba. Shikamaru duduk di depan Sasuke dengan Chouji. Garaa duduk di depan Naruto bersama Kankuro, dst).

**#NARUTO POV**

Setelah sampai ditempat duduk, aku langsung duduk dan mengeluarkan komik kesukaanku. Sebenarnya, bukan itu tujuanku. Aku hanya ingin melihat Sasuke diam-diam sambil pura-pura membaca. Dengan begiut, Sasuke tidak akan mengetahui kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya. Huh,, aku pengecut ya? Sudah 7 tahun aku menyukainya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berani mengatakannya. Bagaimana bisa? Sedangkan hanya berpapasan dengannya saja aku mendadak berubah menjadi batu. Mulut dan kakiku sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya, sampai dirinya hilang dari hadapanku.

**#Flashback**

"Hei Naruto" sahut seseorang

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto pada orang yang memanggilnya tadi

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" ajak pemuda bertato segitiga itu.

"Baiklah. Tapi, dimana Gaara?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Dia sudah pergi ke kantin duluan. Makanya aku mengajakmu" jelas Kiba

"Oh. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kantin " ucap Naruto sambil menarik lengan Kiba

Kiba hanya bisa pasrah diseret-seret pemuda pirang itu. Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto berhenti, membuat Kiba yang ada dibelakangnya langsung menabrak tubuh berkulit tan karamel itu.

"Yak,, Naruto kenapa-" ucapan pemuda itu langsung berhenti begitu melihat seseorang yang menjadi penyebab tabrakan antara dia dan Naruto.

Seseorang itu adalah Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke menatap tajam padanya dan Naruto. Wajah angkuhnya itu membuat Kiba ingin segera menghajarnya. Tapi, Kiba masih sadar untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Dia tahu siapa pemuda Uchiha di depannya ini dan seberapa berkuasanya pemuda itu.

"Dasar bodoh. Pakai matamu kalau jalan" sinis pemuda Uchiha itu

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar hinaan Sasuke. Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam. Mata shappire miliknya terus menatap punggung milik Sasuke, hingga punggung itu menghilang dari hadapannya.

**#Flashback Off**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. PEMBERITAHUAN!

Konbawa minna!

Aku ada pemberitahuan.

Hime mau ngasih tahu, kalau sementara ini Hime bakalan vacum karena ada urusan penting. Hime vacum gak lama kok, paling cuma sebulan. Jadi, semua FF Hime, gak Hime lanjutin dulu. Cuma itu aja pengumumannya. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa sebulan lagi minna


End file.
